High Flyer
Jack Harmen (Born December 17th, 1975), better known by his ring name High Flyer, is an American professional wrestler currently signed to the NFW, & EPW. He is a practicing trainer, promoter, Color Commentator and a current share-holder of ACW. He is on a paid by appearance contract for Championship Wrestling Association(CSWA), PRIME, and Jolt Wrestling. He was also a competitor in the 2012 Ultratitle tournament, wrestling at Survivalism against Eli Flair in the Final Four of a 128 man tournament. Flyer initially came to prominence in Mexico, wrestling inside the historic AAA federation. He traveled to Japan and Europe before he ever legally worked in the states. By 1998, High Flyer had returned home to America and worked numerous independant promotions along the east coast, specifically Philadelphia. In 1999, High Flyer signed a contract with the IGN affiliated Internet Wrestling Organization, where he eventually became the first man to win the promotion's "Grand Slam", a term loosely used backstage to describe winning each of the IWO's 8 major championships. Eventually, only two other individuals would accomplish this: AWS Man(Also Known as Bill) & Schitzo Todd. In 2011, Jack Harmen purchased the entire tape library to the IWO. In 2003, he joined the (now formerly) Disney run fans Wrestling Organization. He is one of the few individuals to hold any Heavyweight Championship for over one thousand days, winning the fWo World Heavyweight Championship in October of 2005 and losing it in May of 2009. He is a two time FWO world champion. Throughout his career, High Flyer has been considered one of the greatest aerial artists in professional wrestling. He has the gimmick of a Snow Selling, Time Traveling Neighborhood Lunatic. He has played this persona as both a crowd favorite and a villain. He is also apart of the successful tag team Team V.I.A.G.R.A. alongside his brother-in-law, Tony Davis and his manager/protégé Mary-Lynn Mayweather. They were once called the best tag team in PRIME's history, and have had 10 World Tag Team Championship reigns across multiple promotions. In 2008, High Flyer appeared on the main television show or pay per view of 9 federations(nbW, PRIME, NFW, tSC, TEAM, Legion, SCCW, BRAND, & JUST), making over 80 different televised appearances in 2008. Since 2010, High Flyer has taken a more lax approach to his career, wrestling only sporadically for NFW and EPW, and the occasional ACW or PRIME appearance. Flyer originally considered retirement in 2010, however, chose to continue wrestling with a lighter schedule. In 2011, Flyer wrestled primarily in NFW and EPW, winning the NFW National Championship over Rook Black at Supercrash III. In 2012, Tony Davis lost a match in EPW against Cameron Cruise/that caused Team V.I.A.G.R.A to be fired. In NFW during 2011, Flyer was forced to use his real name, Jack Harmen. Jack has began to go livid when called by his past alias. In 2012, he has made appearances in EPW, Jolt, NFW, PRIME, and ACW. Harmen has now formed a tag team in New Frontier Wrestling with former Ultratitle Champion Nova, entitled Superfly Express. They recently won a 16 team tag tournament to become the NEW NFW Everette Memorial Tag Champions. the Prologue(1975 - 1993) Jack Harmen was born to Sarah and Joseph Harmen on December 17th, 1975 late in the evening as it snowed in a quaint little town of Bethlehem, PA. Joseph Harmen was a professional wrestler himself, wrestling at the time for the National Wrestling Alliance(NWA). Joe Harmen's one claim to wrestling fame was defeating Ric Flair to hold the NWA Heavyweight Championship in 1983 during the Caribbean Tour for a single day. NWA does not recognize this reign. Joseph Harmen's potential as a professional wrestler was never achieved, due to bookers of the time preferring larger more freak show orientated performers. Being sub-six foot and less than an NFL cornerback, Joe spent much of his career as a Jobber to the Stars, before being killed during a match that his family was in attendance at. The wrestling world mourned, but not like a young eight year old Jack Harmen would. Joseph Harmen was always the glue that held the family together, kept Sarah's chaotic and anarchistic personality under control. But once Joseph was out of her life, Sarah's dormant psychological problems reared their head, and she committed suicide in the bathroom of a hotel room. Due to his parents dying at such a young age, he considers himself a Cylon in jest. He has an older brother named Jake, and a younger sister named Tammy Cradle. Shortly after High School graduation, Jack followed in his father's footsteps, traveling to Mexico. Career Mexico/AAA(1993-1997) During his senior year of High School, Jack trained in a southern California promotion called the PWA. Shortly after high school, Jack moved and trained in the Odessa Dungeon by head trainer Jeremy Odessa. Jack Harmen eventually inherited this training school. Three months later, Jack Harmen went to Mexico. He wore a mask, and simply called himself "Reckless." Initially, he lacked character unable to speak the language. Unmarketable and unappealing as a commodity, Jack spent most of his time in Mexico by himself, worrying about job security. Jack would occasionally wrestle in Japan during this time as well. After wrestling for two years as a beating post, Jack Harmen learned enough Spanish to come out of his shell, and he did so at the perfect time. In 1995, AAA ran a "Best High Flyer" tournament, which Harmen was able to win. Dropping his moniker of "Reckless", he proclaimed himself the greatest cruiser weight this world had ever seen. That the style of high flying wrestling wasn't created before HE himself existed. Turning "rudo", he gained quite a lot of heat until 1997. It was there he lost a Mask vs. Career Match against Sam Potright, and was forced to leave Mexico in shame. Two months later, and Jack Harmen returned to America. The Independants(1998) Extreme Wrestling Association High Flyer made his stateside debut in January of 1998, wrestling in quite a few independent promotions. His first, however, was the EWA, signed by recommendation from his trainer, Jeremy Odessa. Jack debuted in a Royal Rumble match, and formed an alliance with parody characters of real wrestling famed Shawn Michaels and the Outsiders, creating a makeshift version of Degeneration-X. Flyer would go on to lose his first singles match against Edward Glide, and then defeat Wild Card for his first win in America. He would go on to face Edward Glide two more times, and to this day, has never bested the retired professional wrestler. Most of their encounters occured in Greensboro, North Carolina, the current home of the CSWA. Over time, his stable disbanded, and Flyer was the only one to remain. He came into his own, winning each championship twice and became a cornerstone to the promotion until it's end in late 2000. Professional Fantasy Wrestling Another independent promotion, Flyer debuted here in 1999 and quickly won the Television championship from a wrestler named Cheez. He won an award for best TV champion. When the promotion returned from a short hiatus, Flyer teamed with a friend inside the "Ring of Fire" stable(Post, Squala, Zealot, Flyer) and won the PFW Tag Team Championship. Shortly afterward, Flyer won a main event battle royal, claiming the World Heavyweight Championship. This caused Flyer to grow an ego, and Zealot eventually took the belt off of him. But his biggest feud for the PFW World Championship was with Markus King, where they exchanged the belt to each other twice. In the course of four months, Flyer had been a four time World Champion. Afterward, Flyer and Post were set to do battle in a feud over painkillers, before the promotion shut it's doors down for good in mid-2000. Grand Wrestling Alliance High Flyer had memorable feuds with Tigro, Jonny Nightmare, & Muntjack during this time. Throughout the entire promotion, he both feuded and teamed with all three of these men. Jack was also apart of the E-A stable, the Extreme Alliance, and later formed a tag team with Tigro labeled as the Esoterics. Despite all of this, Flyer didn't hold tag team gold until winning the titles with Muntjack. He is a former five time Cruiser weight Champion of the promotion, and it was one of his earliest US Stateside homes. Internet Wrestling Organization(1999-2003) Early Days High Flyer joined the IWO as a long term investment. He toiled in the undercard for a good five months in unremarkable (and disorganized) feuds with Jax Stone & Mike Haven. At Blood Showers in April, even being considered the No 1 Contender to the Television Championship could not get him booked on the show, and so Flyer took some time off. During these days, High Flyer would occassionally appear on WWF's Shotgun Saturday Night, jobbing to various stars like Test or Pete Gas in a similar way that his father did. His highest profile match during this time was a dark match on Monday Night Raw against Owen Hart The Cult Flyer returned with former enemy Jax Stone by his side. Together, they formed a stable along with Al Coholic, Ken War & Justin Shack). As Flyer and Stone were considered the leaders of his upstart stable, both men receieved heavy screen time in May and June. Not to mention, Flyer developed long lasting relationships with 'Coholic, Shack, and War, which would help define his career over the course of the next year. Beach Party 1999 was the only impressive showing from the Cult in the entire history of the IWO. During this show, High Flyer & Jax Stone defended the IWO I.C. Tag Titles against the NEW Era of Our Kind. Flyer also defended his newly acquired Television championship against all members of his Cult stable, and successfully came out of both defenses. However, Jax Stone turned on the group(and specifically Flyer), as the stable dissolved shortly thereafter. High Flyer went into a state of denial over losing his first friends/allies/soldiers. He began to believe that he WAS the Cult, and as long as he remained, the Cult would be alive and well. Delusional and paranoid, Flyer spun out of control, losing both championships to the Beverly Hills Bruisers & Black Assassin respectfully, before taking time off the air to reset his character. Snow Selling He returned a few weeks later in a series of "Falling Star" interviews, where random fans would point towards him and call him a failure. For a character who had always been bragadocia, it truly humbled him, and may have even knocked something loose in his cranium. Now, Jack wallowed in self pity. Even defeating Ian Kain for the United States Championship could do nothing to alleviate his fears of being past his prime at 26. While United States Champion, Flyer routinely searched out what his true "calling" was. Having felt he fell into Professional Wrestling rather than choosing it, Flyer toured around for his identity, before finding it at a local business career fair. A weather machine that gave him power over the elements, enough to deliver snow to anywhere in the country, finally gave him a purpose outside of the ring. Flyer, rejuvanted, hit the ground running(or sledding, if you will). He attempted to sell his snow to anyone who would listen, allies, enemies, friends, bookers, hell, even random passerbys were subjected to Flyer's sales pitch. Just as Flyer's character was really getting over with fans, he injured his knee in a cage match with Justin Shack, which caused him to lose his United States Championship and go in for surgery. Flyer remained on shows during this time, and returned earlier than the doctors wished he would. During this time, he worked a program with the Mysterious One while injured. His match with the Mysterious One cemented him as a force in the organization. Afterward, he was put into a short feud with former Cult friend, Ken War, whereby Flyer defeated War for the Pacific Championship. After everything, Flyer's business hit a standstill around the time of May Mayhem. Investigated by the federal government, Flyer was arrested for illegally opening a trade company or business without filling out the right paper work or claiming it on his taxes. However, during all this time, Flyer never sold a single inch of snow, and the court were forced to claim that Flyer's business was not in fact a business, and that he would be free to go. At the end of the 2000 May Mayhem Match, Flyer appeared in the middle of the ring, coming out of a time machine(that he bought from Rob Kestler by trading him some snow for it) with the tag team championship(A belt he currently did not hold, a tag team he currently was not apart of), and destroyed everyone with it in a truly "WTF"esq moment. Team V.I.A.G.R.A. {C}The tag team that Flyer would be in in the near future would be Team V.I.A.G.R.A. with fellow nads salesman Tony Davis, and they would shortly win the tag team titles, holding onto them as long as the record breakers, Hostile Youth. V.I.A.G.R.A. played baby-faces, dominating all challengers for months, including a short five minute World title reign for the Lunatic. Shortly afterwards, Flyer became bitter over what had occurred and they looked to create a bit of chaos and panic and gain their rightful glory at the top of the card, believing themselves to be the top draws of the show. They turned heel and joined with Evan Levine and his Central Powers to accomplish this, but nothing is ever as it seems. Tony would lose a World Heavyweight Championship match and be forced to retire due to the match's stipulation. Evan Levine wound up screwing Flyer out of the World Championship, and weeks afterwards, attempted to bring the FWF over to invade the promotion. At Fear the Darkness, Flyer attempted to stop Evan with inside knowledge and a well timed sledgehammer to the skull, but things didn't work out as planned, and Evan was victorious over Psycho Jay due to Flyer's actions. Flyer would turn face from this point, teaming with legend Phelen Kell until Kell's disappearance from wrestling in January of 2001. Flyer wouldn't see much action early in 2001, suffering from a torn ACL that would have to be repaired(the same injury that cost him the United States title in a cage versus Shack, and the same injury that Flyer fought through for his biggest victory to date against the Mysterious One. Tony Davis re-injured the appendage by striking Flyer with a car in early January, putting both men on the shelf for about three months. Davis returned as the evil TRENCH COAT MAN, or Trenchie for short, being basically mean to puppies and small children. He ran amok for a while until Flyer came to stop him, and revealed "Trenchie" to be none other than Tony Davis, in an impromptu match at April's WarCry event. Davis won the match, but absolutely had to destroy Flyer in order to do so. Two months later at Beach Party, their conflict would come to a close, and V.I.A.G.R.A. would reform, wrestling Shawn Arrows & Ben Archer for a bit before putting over Doozer. Tony Davis would then leave the promotion, as V.I.A.G.R.A. was signed to jOlt. Flyer would remain behind to help try to pick up the shattered pieces of what had since become the IWO. Legend Jack was set to run a program against AWS Man(Also Known as Bill) when Joey Malone & Kent Anthason both left the promotion shortly after the fallout of 2001. But the promotion ran into technical issues and things were left unresolved due to a phantom Hostile Takeover that had never taken place. Word is, none of the executives could figure out who the title should go to. The promotion lost some funding, and things dramatically changed. When the place returned, Flyer was the longest running roster member, and had recently been inducted into the Hall of Fame. With new champ Simon Seaman crowned, he needed an adversary, and Flyer was that man. They feuded for a bit before Flyer put Seaman over in a retirement match. But like all retirement matches, it didn't stick, and Flyer was back by Ice Age. He made fun of this on a few occasions and held reservations about returning to an IWO ring so soon, but the roster had been depleted and star power was needed. Flyer went into a feud with Sam Potright over the new Cruiserweight Championship(A retooled TV title), and then dropped the belt to Donnie Daze before reforming Team V.I.A.G.R.A. V.I.A.G.R.A.would go on to win the Tag Team Titles, and they would be the last team to ever hold them. In 2003, Flyer returned as the IWO did, in an independent fashion. He wrestled every show, usually putting over talent in a means to facilitate new stars. Dolby Jenkins and he were set to have a huge blow off at Ice Age, but in September, the promotion, met with the death of fan favorite Syphon Fission and growing financial constraints, closed its doors for good. jOlt, A!, WWR, & other(2001-2003) FWF High Flyer had a short lived tandem with Evan Levine. It was long enough to win the FWF World Tag Team titles with Evan, as the two had worked closely with FWF in one of the main IWO angles at the time. Cross promotion was essential. jOlt High Flyer entered jOlt with tag team partner Tony Davis as part of Team V.I.A.G.R.A.. They went on to partner with Chris Titan and Chris Register and call themselves Fueled by V.I.A.G.R.A.. They would each win the tag team titles, before the four man tag team/stable split up, and V.I.A.G.R.A. won the defending contest. Most of this tour was under a prankster/jovial motif! Starting in pre debut segments where Reno Davis and Grendal were the subject of pranks involving impotence. Particularly interactions with former owner of the promotion Samantha became their focus as she quickly was annoyed by the duo. As Fueled by V.I.A.G.R.A., they feuded with such wrestling mainstays as Wippit Guud, J-Con, Mike Extreme and Sepiroth De Luc. A! Wrestling High Flyer joined Action! Wrestling in December of 2002. He wrestled Joey Malone in the main event for the Action! World Heavyweight Championship. Shortly after that, he begun a friendship with A! Carnage champ Simon Seaman. Or seemed to, until Tony Davis showed up, and the two attacked him. This lead to a heel turn, which was effective enough to screw up Flyer's run in his other promotion, the aWc. Flyer and Davis routinely performed as Team V.I.A.G.R.A. during this time. Their tour of duty lasted approximately four months. WWR Stint 1 2000 {C}High Flyer joined the promotion during a large crossover event involving IWO superstars. He feuded with Al Coholic, but after a legal issues between WWR and the IWO came to light, Harmen had to choose. He left the WWR to side with the IWO. Stint 2 2002 {C}Set in the future five years, the Lunatic would be a crippled veteran trying to make his return to the business inside the halls of the World Wrestling Revolution. What that meant was a return to the wacky antics of his prime. So much so, the WWR gave him his own half hour television show, broadcasted as part of the programming. The show followed Flyer, his wife Kate Young-Harmen, his son Allocca Harmen, & his next door neighbor and clown friend Harlequinn. The first episode involved Flyer and Harlequinn discovering a conspiracy for wide spread mind control perpetrated by the "I Can't Believe it's Not Butter" company. The second episode involved a snow storm that buried a local convenience store that Flyer was shopping inside of an avalanche of snow. The last episode that was fully edited was never aired on television as the WWR lost it's funding. It starred two of his wrestling pupils and ACW/LoC tag team championship "Southtown" Josh Klein & "Fly Guy" Derek Edwards losing their local night club. During this run, Flyer was a Main Event superstar, fighting Spike Saunders & Ray Chavez for the WWR Championship in WWR's first and only Pay Per View, WWR Wresolution Epic Wrestling High Flyer joined this for a short period of time, hoping to find his brother, who had once wrestled inside it's walls years ago. He got involved in a short altercation with Kent Anthason, former IWO World Heavyweight Champion, but both men disappeared from the promotion.. aWc High Flyer was billed as a baby-face World Heavyweight Champion. The only problem? Everyone hated him. Not because of who he was, but just what he did, in a much larger promotion, Action! Wrestling. After attacking Simon Seaman, Flyer debuted to a shocking course of boos. Over the next month, Flyer attempted to stay calm, sell the idea, keep the story moving. But things floundered pretty quickly. Under the pressure of making a company work that had a backwards main event, he occasionally broke out of his Kayfabe "nice guy" and revealed the frustration that the whole situation was causing him. It was the unveil of his Lunatic persona. At the first pay per view, Flyer defeated L.i.T. via nefarious deeds, and went full blown heel. He did everything to keep his place at the top, cheating, running away, defending the belt with honor, until it all crashed down at the next show, Ascension, where L.i.T. would win the championship. After that, Flyer went nuts, rampaging for his rematch through roster man after main event. When he was suspended, he destroyed a production truck. And when he still wasn't listened to, he took aWc off the air. He never returned after that, but the promotion would a few months later, severly crippled from Flyer's stunt. fans Wrestling Organization(2003-2006) After the IWO closed, Flyer underwent surgery to repair nagging loose bone fragments in his arm and knee. After a few months for recovery, High Flyer began working numerous dark matches for the WWE and FWO. In December, he wrestled against Matt Hardy on Velocity, and in dark matches against Jamie Noble & Chavo Guerrero. In 2002, High Flyer wrestled Spyder & Rush in dark matches. In January, he wrestled a series of dark matches against Great Dragon and a dark match in WWE against Brian Kendrick(under his Diamondback persona). In February, Flyer was allowed to challenge Great Dragon on television for his FWO Cruiserweight Championship, during his "Open Challenge" reign, where Dragon defended his title against competitors outside of the FWO. He was signed two months later to a contract. Harmen had injured his ribs in a ladder match in aWc at the time, which required him to miss Cyberslam. He did recover in time to debut in May, in his big time hometown of Philadelphia. Cruiserweight Division High Flyer started a feud with former Cruiserweight Champion Great Dragon, bringing their impressive series of dark matches and one offs to television on a weekly basis. High Flyer stole Great Dragon's mask and disrespected him along the way to Meltdown, where Great Dragon gained his vengeance. Shortly after, the FWO organized a cage match with numerous cruiserweights, at the behest of High Flyer. Flyer wanted to showcase the Cruiserweight division, only the higher ups believes that meant DANGER and high risk. When things went horribly arry and two cruisers were injured, Flyer stepped forward and took the blame. After months of beating himself up about the incident, Flyer came out and admitted he was a shell of his former self. He was a failure. The Legion of Dairy came out, and claimed that Flyer had lost his way, had lost his spark, his passion. Scotty J. Bowman, the current Cruiserweight Champion, came to Flyer's defense, and a tag match was scheduled. During the match, Flyer confirmed himself as a bad guy, taking Bowman and tossing him into the Dairytown Death Drop. High Flyer joined the Rogues, and the week after, defeated Bowman for his championship. the Rogues As a member of the Rogues, Flyer held onto his Cruiserweight championship as if it were his lifeline. Flyer played a "Second in Command" pseudo mentorship role with eron, until eron challenged Spyder to a retiremenet match and lost. Thrusted into the leadership position, Flyer attempted to make bold challenges to gain attention, and it cost him the fWo Cruiserweight Championship in a match against Scott Slugger. Two weeks later he regained the championship, and then entered into a deal with Lance Knight to take out Kellen Kinkade. But it was all an unsuccessful scheme by Flyer to take Kinkade and Knight to beat each other up and take the United States title. During his planning, he lost his championship to Kagos and everything fell apart. Flyer turned on Knight and Flyer had to fight a war on two fronts, while facing the new US Champ, Jon Crisp. Flyer tumbled out of the title chase and wound up inside the tag division, questioning his loyalties when former tag partner Tony Davis & best friend showed up. He had to choose between the Legion of Dairy & Davis, and chose Davis, only for the LoD 2k3 to show up as allies of Tony. Everything would fall apart when Flyer injured Davis at the February show, and showed remorse for his actions... Return to Roots High Flyer took some lessons from the injury he caused to Tony Davis, and approached his ring work and career more carefully. Shortly after that, he won the United States Title at Cyberslam, defeating Eli Flair and Vince Jacobs. He would go onto a memorable feud with Kellen Kinkade, where he would lose the fWo US title to him, but gain the tA/21w Immortal Championship in a rematch. The fWo US title went to OCW with Kinkade, ending their feud, and Flyer's title reign. In August, Flyer defeated Xias for the Internet Championship, and went on a lengthy feud with Rana Venenosa, losing the belt(and his friends the Legion of Dairy) to him at Twilight and then losing the rematch at Countdown. He proceeded to destroy a production truck. Flyer would then go on to feud with Brand Frontier, after he got in the way of Flyer's revenge on Dairy, followed by a memorable program with Craig Miles where Craig showed him how skewed his priorities really were. He proceeded with the goal of restoring fWo's fractured cruiserweight division, by taking Doctor Curiosity's belt from him. On his third attempt, Flyer was able to work around the rules, and gain the advantage, defeating Curiosity at Meltdown. Later that night, teaming with Rana, they would win the battle royal, and Flyer would finally be able to beat Rana, who had bested him twice before. Flyer was then able to have an opportunity at any moment, at any of the championships the fWo had available. The Turn He blinded Poison Ivy, he crippled Deacon, and he forced "Superstar" Vince Jacobs into fWo retirement. And then admitted to all that it was a plan to gain the fWo championship. Too bad the plan backfired, crippled the federation's already fragile defenses, and lead to the Countdown riot that shut the federations doors down from Network Television. The Odesa Dungeon In 2006, after the fWo's Countdown event, Flyer returned to his school to give some of his protégés a bit more training. Derek Edwards & Josh Klein returned as pupils, as well as former ACW star Lucious and eventual PRIME star and manager Mary-Lynn Mayweather attended. More students were involved with this program, but no full list was released to the general public. Shortly after this was completed, Flyer returned to the ring at ACW's Courage 100, wrestling and losing to Alias. GTT6 High Flyer joined the Primetime Central GTT 6 tournament, and lost in the third round in a contest with finalist Sammy Brown, having defeated Jim Axtell(via forfeit) and Steve Watson - CPA in prior rounds. Watson even lasted an extra round past Flyer, having gained a replayed entry due to the closeness of their first round matchup. no brand Wrestling/TEAM(2006-2008) High Flyer debuted in December of 2006 in No Brand Wrestling, taking over a vacated spot in the second round of the North Atlantic championship tournament. Flyer used this oppertuinity to take him all the way to the finals, losing in a Ladder match to Austin Advent at 25 to Life. Flyer and Davis joined forces as Team V.I.A.G.R.A., and continued to appear on sporadic nbW shows, highlighting themselves up until Flyer's Shivaree win. Since then, Flyer was put through a hellacious gauntlet by boss Xander Napoli, which only recently ended with the Lunatic being crowned nbW World Heavyweight Champion. PRIME(2007 - 2009) High Flyer joined the PTC tournament Jewel in the Crown in 2007, drawing the eventual winner Chandler Tsonda in the first round. A few weeks later, Team V.I.A.G.R.A. debuts at the King of Kings event. On their 18th appearance, Team V.I.A.G.R.A.captured the tag team titles over Risk & Reward & Delta Upsilon Iota. Team V.I.A.G.R.A. defended their tag team championship straps against The Princes of New England at Colossus V. They recently lost their bout at Cataclysm, as PRIME/SCCW show, against Phillip Kennedy & Reginald V. Lovecraft. At Revolution 173, Team V.I.A.G.R.A. lost their belts in a rematch of Colossus V, against The Princes of New England. At Great American Nightmare, V.I.A.G.R.A. regained the championships from the Princes during their sudden departure from the company. One week later, at Revolution 176, High Flyer defeated Tyler Rayne to begin his first Five Star Championship reign. Team V.I.A.G.R.A. proceeded to trade the tag straps with DUI, as High Flyer continued strong. Finishing in the semi-finals of the Jewel in the Crown tournament. He was granted a non-title match with Jason Snow, but failed to beat him, losing at the last moment by count out. Even though his contract had ended at the end of Jewel in the Crown, High Flyer went on to defend his 5-Star title for five months before losing to the Next in Line, Kaiser Vashaun. He then asked for his unconditional release, and was granted so on May 25th, 2009. FWO Returns(2009) When FWO returned, High Flyer amassed a record of 13-2 in singles matches, losing his heavyweight title once to Krow in the process. He held the FWO World Heavyweight Champion twice, with successful defenses over Scott Slugger, Flying Frenchie, Sean Stevens, Deacon, Vince Jacobs, Rana Venenosa, Ruben Ross, and Ric Chronos, just to name a few. He lost the championship to Krow for two weeks before regaining it, until losing the title on August 29th against Keith Scott Zimmerman. Zimmerman bested Flyer in a rematch at Legends. During the Countdown series, High Flyer was forced to referee a three way dance between Killjoy, Keith Scott Zimmerman, & Krow over the Heavyweight title. After counting Killjoy's pin, Flyer found out Killjoy was none other than Craig Miles. Shortly afterward, the promotion went on indefinite hiatus, and Flyer returned to the FWC leagues EPW & NFW. ACW(2010) In 2010, High Flyer made a few appearances in ACW as a shareholder, and challenger of Alias' World Heavyweight Championship. Afterward, he fought his protege's the Pop Culture Phenoms and put them over in a tag team match with Team V.I.A.G.R.A. He has been disturbingly silent since. EPW(2009 - Current) In EPW, High Flyer defeated former champion Rocko Daymon via count out. He made it to the semi-finals of the King of the Cage Tournament, losing to Anarky, the future champion, after having defeated Stalker and Fusenshof. At EPW's Pay Per View, High Flyer was severely injured by Stalker and forced to take months off to rehabilitate. He missed EPW's King of the Cage Tag Team Tournament, and as such, reformed Team V.I.A.G.R.A. alongside partner Tony Davis, in a quest for the EPW Tag Team Championship, and just one more chance to kick Stalker's head clean off. In 2011 Stalker and Shane lost the tag titles to the Animeazing Dragons. V.I.A.G.R.A. challenged them on multiple occassions but were unsuccessful in claming the EPW tag team champinoships. In 2012, Tony Davis lost a match against Cameron Cruise forcing them to leave EPW. V.I.A.G.R.A.'s lawyer and freebird third member has been on record saying you haven't seen the last of V.I.A.G.R.A. yet. When EPW opened the roster to tag team members in their annual Tag King of the Cage tournament in 2012, Team V.I.A.G.R.A. joined and look to use the tournament to not regain their jobs in Empire Pro, but also claim the World Tag Team Championships. They are matched up against SCARF in the first round. NFW(2006 - Current) Before High Flyer joined New Frontier, he made cameo appearances continuing his long standing feud with Craig Miles. He even hosted a fan festival with comedian David Cross. It ended when High Flyer's tA/21w Immortal title was stolen in a four way cage match involving Craig Miles, Mittens T. Cat, and Scotty J. Bowman. After, Flyer signed a paid by appearance contract and appeared sporatically in New Frontier as of 2007. In 2008, High Flyer joined NFW full time during their their Grand Prix 500 tournament. Flyer failed to make it to the finals. Flyer joined as a baby face losing in the Grand Prix. But he injected himself as FAKEPULSE in the finals, losing the match. He wasn't revealed as FAKEPulse until the Sears Tower TV title match(***** star affair), which was won by Impulse. After, Flyer went on a crusade against masked individuals, unmasking Estrella and convincing Kooter Johnson to unmask his own self. He attacked Unicorn Mask and defeated his team in a War Games match at Super Crash. Afterward, he entered the National Around the USA in 80 Days competition, eventually being eliminated by a triple pin from Rook Black, Doctor Curiosity, and Legion. He also lost a no 1 contender's match for the TV title against Brock Alyas. In 2011, High Flyer doned a new persona, "13," based off the thirteenth member of Rook Black's guardsman. It was a long con in order to get under the skin of Doctor Curiosity, a man whom High Flyer believed is not being true to himself and has been hiding his true self from the wrestling world. Flyer was able to win the NFW National Championship during the course of events, before losing it to Doctor Curiosity, and then unveiling himself to the NFW crowd and causing Curio to lose it to the man Flyer beat for the championship, Rook Black. Shortly after that, NFW management forced him to be unable to change his appearance or his name. In fact, he was no longer allowed to call himself High Flyer, and now dones the name Jack Harmen. Flyer has actually taken to the stipulation, realizing that he's been playing the persona of someone he actually wasn't. Nowc, he is experiencing true freedom. In 2012, Jack Harmen teamed with Nova in NFW as the Superfly Express. At their recent 16 team Everette Memorial Tag Team Tournament, Superfly Express came out victors in the finals over Jack Bryant and Malik Anderson. Personal Life Jack Harmen was married to Kate Young for five years, and had two children. Allocca Harmen, born in 2001, and Victoria Harmen, born in 2008 after the two seperated. He has a sister, who is married to his tag team partner Tony Davis, making the tandem brothers-in-law. In addition to his career as a professional wrestler, Jack Harmen is also an accomplished voice actor, voicing minor characters on Metalocolypse, the Venture Bros., Lucy the Daughter of the Devil, Bob's Burgers, Let's Fish, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2k3, Young Justice, O'Grady, Wordgirl, Unsupervised & the Simpsons. He has also had the chance to extra on a lot of his favorite tv shows, including Community, Stella, Flight of the Conchords, Human Giant, Dollhouse, Parks & Recs, Fringe, Supernatural, and Chuck. He also appeared in the background during "The Wrestler," had scenes cut from "Funny People," and played a featured extra during the climax of Avengers. He also faced Roddy Piper in the fifth season episode of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. Wrestling Statistics *'Finishing moves' :*''Flying Moon Shot'' (Top Rope Moonsault) - 1993 to 2001 :*''Peaceful Slumber'' (Elevated Boston Crab) - 2001 - 2004 :*''Locomotive'' (Running Yakuza Kick) - 2004 - On. *'Signature moves' :*Cold Snow (Neck Grasped Elevated DDT) :*Hypothermia (Double Underhook Brainbuster) :*Sliced Bread #3 :*5½ Star Frogsplash :*Traveling Through Time (Top Rope Cartwheel Elbow) :*Springboard Lou Thesz Press :*Superblizzard (Ranhei) :*Superkick :*Leg Sweep Inverted DDT :*Flyerdriver (Michinoku Driver) :*Lunatic Bomb (Urangi sit down Powerbomb) *'Managers' :*Kate Young :*Dawn Kinkade :*Dane Wilt :*Chris Anthony :*Mary-Lynn Mayweather - Current *'Past Gimmicks' ** Just Intoxicating ** Nirvana ** "Reckless" ** Pepsi Man 3000 **Snow Seller ** Time Traveler ** the Neighborhood Lunatic ** FAKEPulse ** Thirteen aka "13" Awards Won *1999 PFW Slammy - Best Television Champion *143 out of 200 in 1999's RSPWF 200 *IWO Award for Most Underrated 2000 *Rings of Fire Tournament Winner 2001 *IWO Award for Most Loyal Superstar 2001 *IWO Award for Best Feud 2001 (vs. Tony Davis) *IWO Hall of Famer 2001 *Winner of the 2001 IWO May Mayhem Match *Winner of the 2005 fWo Meltdown Match *Winner of the 2007 nbW Shivaree Match *2009-2010 PRIME Tag Team of the Year (w/ Tony Davis & Mary-Lynn Mayweather) *2009-2010 PRIME Co-Segment of the Year (w/ V.I.A.G.R.A. & Princes of New England) *2011 NFW's Grand Prix : Talladegha *2012 nBW Hall of Fame *Winner of the 2012 Everette Memorial Tag Team Tournament (w/ Nova as Superfly Express) Nominated *2004 EWN Mark Character of the Year *4th in 2004 EWN "The Mark" Tournament *2005 EWN Mark Character of the Year *2005 EWN Face of the Year *2005 EWN Heel of the Year *4th in 2005 JA's "Wrestler of the Year" *8th in EWN SIDE of "The Mark" Tournament 2005 *GTT 6 Participant -Third round elimination against Sammy Brown *Sweet Sixteen Elimination in EWTorch's VS Tournament (2009) *Participant in 2006 Tournament of ChampionsfWo World Champion *Participant in 2007 Tournament of ChampionsfWo Legend [1/6] *Participant in 2008 Tournament of ChampionsnbW World Champion *Participant in the 2012 FWC Ultratitle Tournament (Entrant 23 - Representing NFW) Allies *Rana Venenosa *Joey Malone *Max Danger *Tony Davis *Eddie Cheno *Dusk *Mary-Lynn Mayweather *Alias *Karina Wolfenden *Post *Squala *Spike Saunders *Nova Rivals *Craig Miles *Deacon *Eli Flair *"Superstar" Vince Jacobs *the Legion of Dairy *Kellen Kinkade *Evan Levine *Simon Seaman *Dolby Jenkins *Doctor Curiosity *Rook Black *Impulse *Stalker *Kaiser Vashaun *KroW *Keith Scott Zimmerman *Legion *Great Dragon *Markus King *Edward Glide *Rana Venenosa *Jax Stone *Ken War *Justin Shack *?¿? *John McRae Theme Songs *Independent Scene **"Little Crazy" by Fight(1998) **"Song 2" by Blur(1998) *Internet Wrestling Organization **"Americana" by the Offspring(January 1998- Sept 1999) **"Biggest & the Best" by Clawfinger(Oct 1999- Jan 2000) **"Loco" by Coal Chamber(2000 - 2003) *fans Wrestling organization **"Idioteque" by Radiohead(March 2003-2004) **"Loco" by Coal Chamber(2004-2005) **“Five is a Four Letter Word” by Lostprophets(Rogues theme) **"Fire Coming out of the Monkey's Head" by Gorillaz w/Dennis Hopper(2005) **"Crazy Town" by Ozzy Osbourne (2009) *no brand Wrestling (2006 - 2008) **"Violent Pornography" by System of a Down *PRIME / New Frontier Wrestling / Empire Pro Wrestling/ All-Star Championship Wrestling (2008 - ) **"Crazy Town" by Ozzy Osbourne *Team V.I.A.G.R.A. - **"I Hope You Die" by Bloodhound Gang **"Violent Pornography" by System of a Down (nbW 2007-2008) The Compilation Tape(Greatest Matches) *GWA : Tigro(High Flyer dressed as)© vs. Muntjack Man Match *'Fear the Darkness '99 : Ladder Match : High Flyer vs. John McRae vs. HaVoK' *'Monday night Meltdown '00 : High Flyer vs. Cardboard Cutout of Bob Saget' *'MNM April '00 : High Flyer vs. ?¿?' *'MNM June '00 : High Flyer vs. Gunnar Smith World Heavyweight Title' *'MNM Dec '00 : Team V.I.A.G.R.A. & Rob Kestler vs. Phelen Kell, Psycho Jay & Al Coholic' *'Warcry '01 : High Flyer vs. Trenchcoat Man' *'Mayhem 01 : Highlights' *'Beach Party 01 : High Flyer vs. Tony Davis Goes' *WWR's Wresolution 01 : High Flyer vs. Spike Saunders vs. Ray Chavez World Heavyweight Title *'Fear the Darkness 01 : High Flyer vs. Simon Seaman © World Heavyweight Title' *Action's Pressure Point 41 : High Flyer vs. Joey Malone © World Heavyweight Title *aWc Reform : High Flyer © vs. L.i.T. World Heavyweight Title *''FWO Sunday Slaughter 02/24/03 High Flyer vs. Great Dragon ©(FWO Cruiserweight Championship - Tryout Match)'' *'IWO Gold & Glory : High Flyer vs. HardCase vs. Jack Breaker vs. Keith Scott ZimmermanHeavyweight' *''fWo Meltdown 04 : High Flyer vs. Kellen Kinkade © (tA/21w Immortal Championship)'' *''fWo Ruahh~! 11/15/04 : HEAT(Craig Miles, Rana Venenosa, Lance Knight) vs. the Rogues(High Flyer & Legion of Dairy)'' *''Countdown 2 : High Flyer vs. Craig Miles'' *''Ruahh~! : High Flyer vs. the Flying Frenchie World Heavyweight Title'' *''Ruahh~! : High Flyer vs. Eli Flair©World Heavyweight Title'' *''Cyberslam VIII : High Flyer vs. Craig MilesC'' *CSWA No 1 Contenders Match: High Flyer vs. Alias *''Meltdown 05 : Meltdown Match High Lights'' *''Meltdown 05 : High Flyer vs. Doctor Curiosity ©(FWO Crusierweight Championship)'' *''Meltdown 05 : High Flyer vs. Rana Venenosa'' *''Legends 2005 : High Flyer vs. "Superstar" Vince Jacobs© World Heavyweight Title'' *nbW 25 to Life : High Flyer vs. Austin Advent vs. Cage (nbW North American Championship) *nbW Shivaree : Match Highlights *nbW High Flyer © vs. Shawn Jessica Hart (nbW World Heavyweight Championship) *PRIME UltraViolence: Delta Upsilon Iota vs. Team V.I.A.G.R.A. vs. Risk & Reward ©(PRIME Tag Team Titles) *PRIME Colossus : Team V.I.A.G.R.A. © vs. The Princes of New England(PRIME Tag Team Titles) *PRIME Phillip Kennedy and Reginald Lovecraft (SCCW) vs. Team V.I.A.G.R.A. (PRIME) *PRIME The Princes of New England vs. Team V.I.A.G.R.A. © (Revolution 173) (PRIME Tag Team Titles) *PRIME High Flyer vs. Tyler Rayne©(PRIME Five Star Championship) *PRIME High Flyer© vs. Jay Phoenix(PRIME Five Star Championship) *''FWO High Flyer © vs. Scott Slugger''(FWO World Heavyweight Championship) *FWO 'Superstar' Vince Jacobs vs. Deacon vs. High Flyer © (FWO World Heavyweight Championship) *FWO June '09 : High Flyer, Keith Scott Zimmerman & Michelle Masters vs. Krow & Vox Nihili *NFW The Asylum Frontier *ACW World Title Match: Alias © vs. High Flyer *NFW Sears Tower TV title Match (NFW Television Title Match) *NFW WAR GAMES (Crash 50) *NFW Supercrash III : National Title Matches (Thirteen vs. Rook Black, Thirteen vs. Doctor Curiosity, Thirteen vs. Doctor Curiosity vs. Rook Black) (NFW National Championship) *EPW Aggression 59 : Team V.I.A.G.R.A. vs. Animeazing Dragons *NFW Supercrash IV - National Title Match : No DQ : Rook Black © vs. High Flyer Bolded entries were included in a compilation set the IWO released in February of 2007. It involved a line of "Classic Superstars," detailing High Flyer, Tony Davis, Syphon Fission, Joey Malone, Kent Anthason, & Sam Potright. These bolded entries were included in disc 2 of the IWO set. The Italicized entries were included in an FWO "Best of High Flyer" Compilation DVD released in Mid 2009. The underlined entries were included in an independantly released DVD Compilation, scheduled for release in November of 2011. Quotes *"Where's Timothy Dalton? I WAS PROMISED TIMOTHY DALTON IN A BEAR TRAP!" *"(falsly)Get it right or pay the price!" *"Don't eat the cheesedoodles I left in the couch. Couches taste bad." *"I remember burying this guy, some guy. I dunno what his name was. We called him three bullet holes in the back McJester, but I really doubt that was his name." *"Screw that, I'm no longer a master debator... That's actually not that funny... Because of the de. There's a misplaced "de" in my catch phrase Susan! *"Post and I will post you about it to fix it later in Post Production, and then post the post of post production to Post and I!" *"You think my subconsious would be nicer." - High Flyer - "I'm not your subconsious. I'm your sound guy!" *"The trees are speaking to me. They're saying... tree's don't talk." *"And that's where I come in. Slayer of the dark evil, the zombies living amongst us. I'm High Flyer, I'm ZOMBIE MEGADEATH!" *"Take that Shy Guy! That’s what you get for being so shy! Maybe you should open up more and there’d be a Misses Shy Guy! *"(To Hilary Duff)Excuse me? Are you 18? No? AWAY WITH YOU MIDGET GIRL!" *"You can let your good friend High Flyer in so I can hit that mangy fire breathing threat to humanity with a sledgehammer, can't you?" *"Heeeeeeerrrreeeeee's Flyer!" *"Do you smoke? Then why the heck do you own a Zippo? Isn't that… well… kinda… pointless? Oh, yeah, lighting stuff on fire. That's cool. I was into that for a while. When I was ten." *“But not me, right? I mean, I’m very seldom naughty. Cuz, you know, Willow? She said that line. Man, I love that show. You should watch. We’ll have a marathon!” *"I don’t know what sort of alternate universe you’re living in nowadays, but it doesn’t amuse." *“(After a sneak attack from someone else)Now why the heck did you do that?!? We were communicating!” *"If that pasty Special Olympic Gymnastic finalist(Wippit Guud) or the Furby win(Mittens T. Cat), it’s on your head Koji." *"Man, there needs to be more wrestling chicks in this business. Otherwise we’re just going to start passing them around like Mr. Potato Head.” *"(During match) LOOK OVER THERE! There's a small child playing with a razor blade!(Dynamo doesn't look) Oh crap." *"I’m willing to put this coveted Cruiserweight title against ANYONE in the back. I don’t care if you’re two hundred pounds, four hundred pounds, Oprah Winfrey, or hell, four or five midgets duct taped together.” *“I wanted to face Great Dragon, until I remembered he kicked my ass the last two times we faced, so I think I’ve had enough of him. Oh yeah, and he’s evil now… GOOD FOR YOU!” *“Let me answer that question with…. A conchairto.” *"Put A + B + C together and you get six!" *"You two scare me... don't ever reproduce." *"(Trying to get out of a match)Just take a look at the note from the doctor." - High Flyer "This is from a dentist!" - Silver Fox "He has his PhD..." - High Flyer *“NOG, if you interrupt me one more time this sledgehammer will be down your throat Kenny Rock style. You hear me?” *“Listen. Let’s not play the blame game. And for the LOVE OF GOD, if you say let’s play the name game, I will make you forget your own.” *“No, Great Dragon, I want you to come out here, right here, right now, in… What town are we in? Wait, I don’t actually care." *"You know, you're a lot less aggravating these days. It's no longer a `I want to tear off your head and feed you to crows' kind of vengeance. More of a 'Slipping cyanide in your pez dispensor' kinda way." *"Now, if you just hit rewind on your remote control on life, you'd realize I already did." *"I have won titles, sure. Shiny. I've had victories, I've fought wars, I've blahbity blah blah blah... The point is that I am crap and you should underestimate me. I'm horrible. I've got this eye twitch, it totally ruins my depth persception..." *“I’d just like to tell everyone, that I am no mop.” *(About Duct Tape)”Every time I touch that stuff I just hear ducks quacking and it creeps the hell into me." *"This one time, egg NOG bought a carton of milk and kept pointing to it as if it was his cousin." *“You know, the only thing I dislike more than a traitor is a traitor who betrays me.” *"Don't hang up, or I will hunt you down and maim you with your own urine." *"Well, I just wanted to come up to tell you thanks for this opportunity and I'm gonna serve it to you like Andre Agassi back when people actually cared about Andre Agassi... Good luck. KA-POW~!” *(to Token Weed) "Oh! And! Sloppy seconds!" *"Struck a nerve, didn't I. Played a huge game of operation and touched every freaking side, didn't I? Buzzer, Red lights flashing, Ambulance chases, COPS on at 5 o'clock in the afternoon every day on FX for God knows what reason, and then there's that crying statue, what's up with that. I mean, is it a sad person trapped inside? I mean, do I have to cheer it up, or what?" *"Hey, you grill me with these questions and I get to advertise my novel. Should I ever write a novel. This is just an advertisement for a future possible novel published under the name Jack Harmen. I'm probably never going to write a novel." *"Oh COME ON!"(G.O.B.esq) *"Would you stop narrating my own life? I know my own life. I'm living it." *"Oh, what a lovely tea party." *"Fetch me my cane man servant!" *"Fire me. Right here. Right now. You want me gone, do it already. I’m bored with you. You aren’t a great man. You aren’t even a savvy business man. You have no skills at politics and your outerwear resembles that of a Yugoslavian." *"Let me find a place, oh yes! I wanted to compliment you by telling you that you are OBVIOUSLY at the very top of being the absolutely worst at your trade." *"Look, it was hypothetical. In a 'I had this idea but haven't researched it' kinda way." High Flyer(to Rana Vanenosa about plotting to poison him) * All of that time travelling, I forget what's legal and not legal in certain decades. * Hey! I don't tell you how to defend my crimes, don't tell me which crimes to commit. * This is a beautiful picture of a bum. I’d hang this up in my foray if I had an unhealthy fascination with the homeless. * Not to mention that I swore that if I saw 90 minutes of reality television over the course of my life time I would blow my fucking brains out. Let's just say I'm one episode of Survivor away from not surviving. * You think I could fuck Ellen Page? Championships * Internet Wrestling Organization **IWO World Heavyweight Championship **IWO World Tag Team Championship (2 times w/ Tony Davis) **IWO North American Championship **IWO Extreme Championship **IWO United States Championship **IWO Pacific Championship **IWO Television Championship (2 times) **IWO Cruiserweight Championship (2 times) **IWO I.C. Tag Team Championship (2 times) **IML United States Championship * Fans Wrestling Federation **FWF World Tag Team Champion(w/ Evan Levine) * jOlt Wrestling **jOlt World Tag Team Titles(*3 times 2 w/Tony Davis, 1 w/Chris Register) * aWc **aWc World Heavyweight Championship * fans Wrestling organization **fWo World Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **fWo World Tag Team Championship (w/Rana Venenossa) **fWo Internet Championship **fWo United States Championship **fWo Cruiserweight Championship (3 times) * the Asylum/21st Century Wrestling ** tA/21w Immortal Champion * World Wrestling Revolution ** WWR World Heavyweight Championship * no brand Wrestling **nbW World Heavyweight Championship * PRIME **PRIME Tag Team Championship (3 times w/Tony Davis & Mary-Lynn Mayweather) **PRIME 5-Star Championship * the Squared Circle **tSC Tag Team Championship(w/Tony Davis & Mary-Lynn Mayweather) (3 times) *New Frontier Wrestling **NFW National Championship **NFW Everette Memorial Tag Team Championship (w/ Nova as Superfly Express) (Current Championships Marked in Italics) Independant Championships *EWA T.v. Title(2) *EWA International title(2) *EWA Tag Team Champion(2)w/Nightmare *EWA World heavyweight Champion(2) *GWA United states *GWA Crusier weight titles(5) *GWA Television Championships(2) *GWA Tag Team Championship w/ Tigro(Esoterics) *GWA Tag Team Championship w/ Razorback *GWA Hardcore Title *PFW Television Championship *PFW Tag Team Championship w/ Zealot *PFW World Heavyweight Championship(4) *HMW(2) World champion *EWF Tag Team titles w/ Shawn Carter *UVW Crusier Weight title *UVW Tag Team Champions w/ Russian Bear *UVW World Title *BWO crusier weight *PWA T.V. Title *WWA Intercontental Champion *WWA World Champ *HMW World Suicidal *EWA(2) World Championship *WHW World Championship *HWF Crusier Weight Champion *TAW Light Weight Champion *HWA Middle-weight Championship Links *Internet Wrestling Organization Archive *fans Wrestling Organization *no brand Wrestling *PRIME *NFW *CSWA *ACW Category:IWO Wrestlers Category:FWO Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers Category:Characters from California Category:American characters Category:1975 births